


Cannibalistic Supreme

by SomiMalek



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomiMalek/pseuds/SomiMalek
Summary: Clay kills Drista, fucks her corpse, and then eats her.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6118
Kudos: 7





	Cannibalistic Supreme

Drista was shrieking at the top of her lungs as Clay drove the saw blade through her throat. Her screaming silenced and in place she began to gurgle up blood, grasping at her throat in attempt to stop the bleeding.

Clay laughed manically, his eyes flicking from the wound to her throat to her tearful, fear-stricken face. It was glorious to him, a sight to behold... and it made him pretty turned on.

As she bled out, Clay dropped the saw some feet away, out of her reach. He brought his hands to his belt, unfastening it with a type of eagerness that should be illegal.

Clay whipped out his less-than-average sized cock and began to yank off Drista's jeans. He pushed her underwear to the side, her body was still _so_ warm, and slid in. He huffed and gripped her thighs in his firm hands, bringing her corpse closer.

Clay fucked her for a solid nineteen seconds, and then came inside her deceased body. He pulled out and cleaned himself off on her shirt. 

Clay stood, fixed his musty jeans, and then picked up the blade. He worked away at her arm, slicing away at it until it came loose and then skinning it. He threw the skin in the bucket, dropped the saw, and then picked up the limb and headed into his kitchen to cook himself up a decent meal.

When Clay was done and had served the plates, he went to retrieve his parents from the basement. They struggled fervently as he yanked them up the staircase individually, but were no match for their much stronger, much more determined son. He restrained them to the kitchen chairs, and they sobbed horrifically as he forked a handful of Drista into their mouths and down their throat to digest. Vomit crawled up from their stomachs, and Clay's father drooled bile.

It only made him hard again.

His parents were up next, tied up and screaming into the void.


End file.
